Tweet Tweet!
by Jeremy Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic gets turned into a bird!
1. Bye Bye Birdie!

**Disclaimer: Chao!**

* * *

Sonic sighed. He was so bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Nothing was going on today. Nothing. He had absolutely nothing to do. He hated waiting. He loathed it with a passion. If something didn't happen soon, he felt like he would explode!

KA-BOOM!

The sidewalk behind him exploded in a burning fireball.

POW! POW! POW!

Lasers crashed all around him. Looking up, he saw Eggman in a flying robot, blasting everything in sight. He grinned. Finally, something to DO! Effortlessly dodging a hailstorm of lasers, he jumped up and ran up the side of a building to its roof.

"Hey, Fatso! Catch me if you can!" Sonic shouted, sticking his tounge out at the Doctor. Then he sped off at super-sonic speed. "Grrrrraaah! Get that hedgehog!" Eggman screamed, slamming his fists down on his control panel. He flipped a switch and the back of the robot slid open, revealing two gigantic rockets. Huge flames shot out of them and the robot zoomed off in pursuit of Sonic, leaving a trail of thick, black smoke behind.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog was dashing through streets, down alleys, across bridges, laughing as he went. He hadn't had this much fun in a LONG time! The sound of an engine made his ears perk up, and glancing up at the sky, he saw Eggman and his robot directly above him. Sonic smirked. "So, he's gotten a bit faster, eh?" he said to himself. "Well, he's still not fast enough!" He revved up his legs a bit more, and was about to charge off, when a green beam from the robot sent him flying through the air and crashing into the window of a building. The robot stopped, slowly desceding to the ground, and landed with a loud thud and a rush of steam. A staircase came out of the side and touched down on the street. A door opened at the top and Eggman stepped out, a strange-looking gun in his hand, and walked down the stairs. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" he called, looking around for Sonic.

The hedgehog he was looking for, meanwhile, had landed in a closet, his rear in a bucket and a mop on his head. Suddenly, he felt tingly all over. "What the-" he cried, as the room got bigger and bigger. No, wait, he was shrinking! "AUGGGGHHHHH!" he yelled, his voice smaller and higher pitched. He shrank down, down, down, into the bucket.

A minute later, a little blue bird poked its head out of the bucket. "Tweet?" it said in confusion. "Tweet tweet!" it yelped, looking down at itself. It was Sonic, and he was a bird! Scrambling out of the bucket, he plopped down on the ground and skittered out of the tiny room. The store was packed, and he had to constantly dodge feet to avoid being stepped on. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this! He flapped his wings a little, testing them out. They worked, and within seconds, he was flying! He flew through the air, free as a... well, bird. The exit in sight, wide open. A few more feet and he would be-

"SQUACK!" he yelped as a woman in a dark green uniform with a badge that said, "Hello, my name is Sally," snatched him out of the air. "Gotcha!" she shouted. "No pets escaping from the pet store!" Then she carried him over to an empty birdcage, put him in, and closed the door and locked it. "No more running away now, you hear?" she said cheerily, and walked away.

Sonic rushed up to the bars of the cage, grabbing them and shaking them with all his might, but to no avail. He was trapped.

Eggman opened a glass door with a sign that said "Pet Shop" hanging from it, gun cocked, ready to fight. A bell tinkled as the door swung closed behind him. He looked arond. No Sonic over there. Not there, either. Nor was he back there. He couldn't see him anywhere. "Blast!" he shouted, and turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Tails walked into the same store. He was here to buy a pet. After all, that's what pet shops were for, right? A lady approached him. "Hi, I'm Sally, and welcome to the Pet Shop!" she said eagerly, almost shouting. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy a pet," Tails replied.

"Sure! We've got lots of those!" Sally the overly-eager sales lady led him down the ailes. "Here's our fish," she said, pointing out animals as they went. "And frogs. And turtles. And oh, look at this cute puppy! And this little kitty-cat! And... a wrench?" The lady stopped in front of a tank which, sure enough, contained a wrench. "What's a hammer doing here?" She shrugged, and continued on. "And finally, we have the birds."

Tails's mouth opened in awe. There were all kinds of birds here, in all colors of the rainbow, from canaries to toucans. But one bird caught his attention. A little cobalt blue one, which was pressing itself up against the bars of its cage. "I'll take this one," he said to the lady, who nodded and picked up the cage, handed it to him, and led him over to the checkout counter. He paid the lady and walked out of the store, went to the train station, and borded a train for the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**And there you go! What will happen next? Find out in chapter two!**

**And please, R&R!**


	2. I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

Yay! Reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The birdcage rocked back and forth and back and forth as Tails walked up the hill to his workshop. Sonic was getting seasick. Or rather, cagesick. Finally, Tails reached his home, opened the door, and stepped in, setting the caged bird on a table.

"Tails! It's me! Sonic! Eggman turned me into a bird! Let me out!" Sonic shouted. Of course, all Tails heard was, "Tweet! Tweet tweet! Tweet! Tweet-tweet tweet tweet tweet-tweet tweet tweet! Tweet tweet tweet!" Tails chucked. "Boy, you sure do like to sing!" he said.

"SING?!? What the HECK?!?" Sonic screamed. Then he had a realization. "Oh man, he can't understand me!" he thought frantically. He spotted a picture of him on Tails's desk. Then he thought of something. "Why does Tails have a picture of me on his desk?' Then he thought of something else. He pointed to the picture, then at himself, and then back at the picture. Tails thought about this for a moment. Then a lightbulb went off inside his head.

"Oh! You want to see Sonic!" he exclaimed. Sonic hung his head. This was the guy who had an IQ over 300?!?

Meanwhile, Tails had dialed up his phone number. "Hello! This is Sonic the Hedgehog! Leave a message after the beep!" the message machine answered. Tails shrugged and hung up the phone. "Sorry, little guy, Sonic's not there right now," he said.

Sonic sighed. Then his stomach growled. Or rather, roared. He was starving! He pointed to his stomach, then at Tails, and then back at his stomach.

"Aah! Little birdie wants to eat me!" Tails yelped, hiding behind his desk. Sonic shook his head, and pointed to his stomach again. "Oh! You want some food!" Tails said. Sonic nodded, and the fox went to the kitchen to get something for him to eat.

"Mmm," Sonic thought. "I could sure use some food right now. Like a big, juicy burger, or a chili dog, or a-"

His thoughts were interrupted when Tails dropped something into the cage. Sonic looked to see what it was and gasped. "Birdseed?!?" he thought. "I can't eat birdseed!" But his stomach continued to moan. "Fine, I'll try it," he mumbled, and began to peck at the seed.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" he thought as he ate. Soon the last of the birdseed was gone and he chirped happily and looked up. Tails was on the phone.

"Hey, Amy, come on over! I want you to see something!" he said into the telephone. Sonic's face turned pale beneath his feathers. "Amy?!?" he squeaked.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. R&R, please.


End file.
